exile_tribefandomcom-20200213-history
THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE"
|title= THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" |image= THE_RAMPAGE_-_GO_ON_THE_RAMPAGE_tour_logo.jpg|Tour logo THE_RAMPAGE_-_GO_ON_THE_RAMPAGE_Tour_Final_logo.jpg|''THE FINAL'' tour logo |caption= Tour logo |artist= THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE |original= |start= December 1, 2017 |end= August 17, 2018 |oneday= |released= September 12, 2018 |format= DVD, Blu-ray |label= rhythm zone |type= Tour |previous= |current= THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" |next= THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2019 "THROW YA FIST" }} THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" is the first live tour of THE RAMPAGE from EXILE TRIBE. It started on December 1, 2017 and ended on August 17, 2018. The tour was announced on August 31, 2017.THE RAMPAGE、初の単独ツアーは11公演 Three additional dates of the tour were announced on December 18.『THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 “GO ON THE RAMPAGE”』追加公演決定！！ On March 14, more dates of the tour were announced, extending it until July 19.THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 “GO ON THE RAMPAGE”再追加公演!! On May 26, it was announced more four additional final dates of the tour to happen in August, which got titled THE RAMPAGE LIVE TOUR 2017-2018 "GO ON THE RAMPAGE" THE FINAL for those days. A footage of the March 28 concert on NHK Hall was included on the group's first album THE RAMPAGE, released on September 12, 2018. An audio version of the same concert was released digitally on January 31, 2020. Setlist December 1, 2017 - March 2018= # Lightning # GO ON THE RAMPAGE # Unbreakable # DREAM YELL # Knocking Knocking # Can't Say Goodbye # Lost Moments ~Oki Wasureta Jikan~ ( cover) # Kimi ga Iru Kara (EXILE cover) # Get Ready to RAMPAGE # New Jack Swing # Dirty Disco # ELEVATION # Shangri-La # FIND A WAY '-ENCORE-' # RAMPAGE ALL DAY # 100degrees # FRONTIERS # GO ON THE RAMPAGE |-|April - July 2018= # Lightning # GO ON THE RAMPAGE # Unbreakable # Dream On # DREAM YELL # Knocking Knocking # Can't Say Goodbye # Lost Moments ~Oki Wasureta Jikan~ ( cover) # Kimi ga Iru Kara (EXILE cover) # Get Ready to RAMPAGE # New Jack Swing # Fandango # Dirty Disco # ELEVATION # Shangri-La # FIND A WAY '-ENCORE-' # RAMPAGE ALL DAY # 100degrees # FRONTIERS # GO ON THE RAMPAGE |-|August 13-16= # Lightning # GO ON THE RAMPAGE # Unbreakable # Dream On # DREAM YELL # Knocking Knocking # Can't Say Goodbye # Lost Moments ~Oki Wasureta Jikan~ ( cover) # Tsugi no Jidai e (Sandaime J Soul Brothers cover) # Get Ready to RAMPAGE # New Jack Swing # Fandango # Dirty Disco # The Typhoon Eye # ELEVATION # BREAKING THE ICE # HARD HIT '-ENCORE-' # RAMPAGE ALL DAY # 100degrees # FRONTIERS |-|August 17= # Lightning # GO ON THE RAMPAGE # Unbreakable # Dream On # DREAM YELL # Knocking Knocking # Can't Say Goodbye # Lost Moments ~Oki Wasureta Jikan~ ( cover) # Tsugi no Jidai e (Sandaime J Soul Brothers cover) # Get Ready to RAMPAGE # New Jack Swing # Fandango # Dirty Disco # The Typhoon Eye # ELEVATION # BREAKING THE ICE # HARD HIT '-ENCORE-' # RAMPAGE ALL DAY # LA FIESTA # 100degrees # FRONTIERS Concert Dates * Total: 56 Shows References External Links * Tour Website Category:THE RAMPAGE Category:THE RAMPAGE Tours Category:2017 Tours Category:2018 Tours